La canción de Seiya
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Ok esta historia es de el triángulo amoroso de sailor moon entre Seiya, serena y Darien. Seiya acaba de regresar y le dedica una canción a serena que podría cambiar todo... No soy muy buena para el summary, pero denle una oportunidad bye ;)
1. Chapter 1

Serena estaba en su cuarto acostada en su cama, pensando en lo que había pasado anoche. Ya Darien había regresado se supone que ella tenía que estar contenta no? Entonces por que era que solo sentía un vacío. Por qué era que al fin que ella lo podía tener, no estaba tan contenta, como imagino que lo estaría. Debía eso tener una razón... ¿Pero cual?

Con estos pensamientos fue cerrando sus ojos hasta final mente quedarse dormida, sabía que tenía que ir mañana temprano al templo de Ray. Ya que ellas tenían algo que discutir.

Al día siguiente todas llegaban, -bueno chicas, ¿que era de lo que querían hablar?- preguntaba serena al ver que todas tenían su cara sería.

-serena... No se como decirte esto pero...- decía mina toda sería...

-Seiya, Taiky y mi Yaten acaban de regresar- gritaba mina como loca. -como regresar... Después de 4 años... Decía serena recordando la última vez que los había visto.

-pero eso no es todo,- decía lita emocionada. -También darán un concierto, y tenemos pases para verlos.- decía la sailor Júpiter mostrando los boletos como loca mientras todas celebraban.

Mientras tanto.

-Seiya ya estas listo para esta noche.- decía Yaten entrando al cuarto. -si, sólo quiero terminar la canción que le estoy componiendo a bom bom.- decía Seiya escribiendo en un papel. -Seiya, deberías de dejarlo así, recuerda que ella ya esta comprometida... Y se va a casar con el príncipe de esta tierra.-

Decía Yaten sentándose al lado de el. -como quieres que me sienta. Al menos, quiero que ella comprenda mis sentimientos con esta canción...- decía Seiya mientras seguía escribiendo, y el papel se manchaba con sus lágrimas. (Al menos quiero que ella pueda saber mis sentimientos... Aún que se que nunca será mía...

Ya era de noche, y las chicas se preparaban para ir. Darien las quería acompañar, diciendo que también sentía agradecimiento a los star lights por haber cuidado de la tierra, mientras el estaba lejos. Pero la razón por la que el iba era que sentía celos solo de pensar que Seiya y su serena estaban en el mismo planeta.

En todo este tiempo Darien había notado que Seiya estaba muy distanciada de el y eso le dolía, le daba miedo que tal ve serena ya estaba cambiando de opinión... ( por que se querría quedar conmigo...) yo soy aburrido. Al contrario el siempre la esta haciendo reír, tienen pláticas. Ciento que ella le a confiado más a el que a mi.

Por qué ella se querría quedar conmigo... Por qué. Se repetía Darien triste en su mente. Con esa pregunta que lo mataba lentamente.

Cuando todos llegaron no podían creer de como estaba el lugar de repleto. Por suerte los sitios que les habían dado los three lights era enfrente.

-Hola como están todos esta noche- decía Seiya entrando a escenario. -no saben como los hemos extrañado- decía mirando a serena. Darien sólo lo miraba con odio. Pero disimulando.

-bueno gracias por venir hoy... Esta primera canción que quiero tocar... Se la compuse a una persona muy especial para mi... Espero que les gusté-. Decía mientras acomodaba su micrófono.

Pero Nunca Lo Sabras

Siempre fuiste para mi

Un deseo sin cumplir

Esa clase de mujer

Que no podras dejar de querer

Que tiene sobre ti

Todo el poder

He Pensado en suplicar

Un sorbo de tu intimidad

He soñado con beber

En las fuentes de tu piel

Y ver amanecer alli despues

Pero nunca lo sabras

Nunca lo sospecharas

Me tendras en un rincon

Disimulando mi dolor

Y tu estaras con el

Besandote con el

Y no adivinaras este amor jamas

Es inutil repetir

Que me muero por ti

Y en el silencio de mi voz

Te grito con el corazon

Nadie te amara

Igual que yo

Pero nunca lo sabras

Nunca lo sospecharas

Me tendras en un rincon

Disimulando mi dolor

Y tu estaras con el

Besandote con el

Y no adivinaras este amor jamas

Pero nunca lo sabras

Nunca lo sospecharas

Me tendras en un rincon

Disimulando mi dolor

Y tu estaras con el

Besandote con el

Y no adivinaras este amor jamas

Pero nunca lo sabras

Nunca lo sospecharas

Me tendras en un rincon

Disimulando mi dolor

Y tu estaras con el

Besandote con el

Y no adivinaras este amor jamas

Cuando término de cantar, serena solo tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No pudo hacer nada, solo salió corriendo. Mientras Darien iba atrás de ella. Gritando su nombre.

Ok esta historia se me ocurrió cuando escuche esta canción en Youtube realmente es hermosa y espero que les gusté si quieren saber el nombre es

-pero nunca lo sabrás-

Cantante Jan.

Bueno se cuidan y hasta pronto esta historia va a ser corta solo 3 capítulos. Bueno chicas se cuidan y bye ;)


	2. Chapter 2

2439

Tenía que estar aquí sentado como un imbécil escuchando como el estúpido aquel, le dedica canciones a mi futura esposa. Tenía que tragarme todo mi orgullo, si yo me dejaba llevar por los sentimientos que tenía ahora sabía que me subiría a ese escenario y golpearía a Seiya hasta dejarlo sin conocimiento. Lo que no pude creer fue lo siguiente... Fue la reacción de serena, sólo empezó a llorar y se fue.

Quise detenerla pero mis pasos fueron demasiado lentos, tenia que ir a buscarla... Lo intente pero a mi mente, vinieron ideas... ¿Y si la razón por la que serena se había ido, fue por que ella deseaba estar con Seiya...? No sí eso llegara a pasar yo no se que haría... Yo la amo... Y no puedo vivir con ella. A pesar que nunca lo he demostrado soy una persona muy egoísta... Se que dicen que "si lo amas déjalo ir si es tuyo regresara, y si no nunca lo fue..." Lo siento mucho yo soy egoísta, que nunca la dejare ir...

Además no se que derecho tiene el de meterse... Ella es mía. Eso de que yo me haya ido no fue mi culpa, por Dios me habían matado, esa fue la razón por la cual no le escribía. Llegué a mi casa a tratar de dormir, sabía que tenía que darle tiempo a serena. Sólo prendí mi radio y me acosté, cosa que hacia para relajarme.

se que las cosas no andan muy bien

y entiendo que eso te haga dudar

y estes pensando en terminar

entiendo que no te sientas bien

y que alejarnos no te haria mal

estas cansada de tanto intentar

tal vez quizas con el lo quieras intentar

no te lo niego que celos me dan

supongo de mi lado ya te vas

por ti voy a luchar

si hoy ya no estas conmigo

y mañana estas con el

tendre que suponer me dejaste de querer

que te hayas propuesto a olvidarme

y ahora de el quieres enamorarte

si hoy ya no estas conmigo

y mañana estas con el

tendre que suponer me dejaste de querer

y aunque el sea mi amigo no puedo entender

porque quieres ahora enamorarte de el

enamorarte de el

Hoy me imagino que no quieres hablar

y a la distancia buscas de apostar

crees que asi me podras olvidar

aunque lo intentes, pero hay momento que jamaz

de tu mente podras borrar

juro que por ti voy a luchar

tal vez quizas con el lo quieras intentar

no te lo niego que celos me dan

supongo de mi lado ya te vas

por ti voy a luchar

si hoy ya no estas conmigo

y mañana estas con el

tendre que suponer me dejaste de querer

que te hayas propuesto a olvidarme

y ahora de el quieres enamorarte

si hoy ya no estas conmigo

y mañana estas con el

tendre que suponer me dejaste de querer

y aunque el sea mi amigo no puedo entender

porque quieres ahora enamorarte de el

enamorarte de el

ooohhh

enamorarte de el

Como es que siempre mágicamente, que uno prende la radio encuentra la respuesta a su problema... Pero la canción tiene razón... Voy a luchar por ella. Si ya lo he echo antes. Que será diferente ahora. Antes luchaba por ella para salvar su vida como tuxedo mask, o Endymion cuando defendía a Serenity. Ahora será Darien defendiendo el amor de serena. Será simplemente un novio que no quiere perder a su novia. Y no la voy a perder, tengo que ir a verla. Decía mientras agarraba mis llaves y me preparaba para ir a ver a mi serena.

Las calles estaban vacías estaba yendo por el parque número 10 que quedaba de paso a la casa de mi princesa. Lo que me sorprendió fue lo que vi, tal vez mi mente me jugaba trucos, serena estaba sentada en un columpio. Pero que haría ella a estas horas en un columpio. Estacione mi motocicleta y me salía de ella para hablar con mi princesa.

-Serena... Que haces aquí- "oh bien echo Darien es lo mejor que le puedes decir" me reprochaba a mi mismo. -Da... Darien... Eres tu- me decía serena al tiempo que se paraba y agarraba mi rostro. -serena, no se que fue lo que ocurrió noche... O cual fue la razón de que tu te fuiste, sólo se que no quiero perderte...- le decía con mi rostro agachado.

-Serena... Yo se que tal vez tu sientas algo por Seiya y más ahora por la canción que el te acaba de dedicar... Tal vez, tu quieras empezar algo con el. Ya que ya sabes sus sentimientos de el hacía ti- le decía con lágrimas en mis ojos. Me dolía cada palabra pero se lo tenía que decir, -sólo quiero que sepas, que no importa que decisión tomes yo te amo- le decía con mis lágrimas saliendo.

Sólo sentí una mano tocando mis labios. -ya cállate Chiba... - me decía serena molesta. -tu acaso crees que no sabía de los sentimientos de Seiya...- ella solo se le rodaron las lágrimas. -Darien, no soy tan tonta como crees - como puede pensar eso -no serena, yo no creo que- no me dejo terminar ya que me cubrió mi boca otra vez con sus suaves y dulces manos.

-déjame terminar.- me decía sonriendo. -Darien, yo sabía de los sentimientos de Seiya, y no te voy a mentir, me duele verlo triste. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa.- me decía mirando mis ojos. -yo jamás he dudado de mis sentimientos... Cielos Darien, yo te amo.- me decía desesperada. Ella no sabía pero solo con esa palabra, me había regresado la vida.

-Darien, si yo no le hice caso, cuando pensé que tu estabas muerto crees que le are caso ahora que estas aquí conmigo.- me decía con lágrimas en sus ojos. -desde que regresaste, tu te as portado distanciado conmigo. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente fue que tal vez el tiempo que tu estabas lejos te hizo recapacitar, de como vas a estar con una niña tonta llorona como yo- me decía con lágrimas, como puede pensar eso.

-serena- le decía acariciando su rostro. -en primera de niña, no tienes nada- le decía mirando su cuerpo, a lo que ella solo se sonrojó. -y de tonta... De eso si- le decía con una sonrisa. -Darien- me decía enojada mientras me daba un golpe, -lo que tienes de tonta, es que piensas que yo. No quiero estar con alguien como tu...

-vamos princesa que no recuerdas todo lo que hemos pasado juntos,- le decía acariciando su rostro, -Serena, yo te amo... Entiende que mi amor por ti no tiene final.- le decía mirándola a los ojos. -te amo- me decía repitiendo mientras se acercaba a besarme. Recuerdo cuantas veces nos besamos aquí. Pero ahora era diferente, ya no me tenía que agachar tanto. Ya que ella era alta, casi de mi altura. Su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al mío.

-oh Darien- me decía en un gemido. Maldita sea, quisiera... Quisiera. -Darien te amo- me decía mientras con su lengua envolvía la mía. -serena... Mejor nos vamos, le decía serio tratando de controlar mi respiración. -a menos de que quieras que tu primera vez sea en un parque- le decía con mi respiración agitada. -esta bien vamos a tu apartamento.- me decía mirándome con esos hermosos ojos.

-vamos- le decía mientras la cargaba en brazos. Al fin había... Recuperado a mi princesa.

Ok este es el Capítulo número 2 falta el último... Y Seiya tendrá su final feliz. ;) no se preocupen.


End file.
